Usuario Blog:Gus 342/Buscando el Chaos Deck perfecto parte 2
Cartas, Combos y Estrategias que te pueden servir De hecho que un Chaos Deck depende totalmente de las cartas que uses en combinación para realizar los combos, y es que la estrategia general de este deck es la Invocación Especial en Cadena. '''¿Qué significa esto? Simplemente es la combinación de efectos de autoinvocación de los monstruos que trabajan juntos para invocarse consecutivamente. Les doy un ejemplo. Tienes un Pulsar en el cementerio y un Darkflare en tu mano junto con un monstruo LUZ y uno OSCURIDAD... envias los Luz y Oscuridad al cementerio para invocar especial a Pulsar, y con los monstruos enviados al cementerio los destierras para invocar especial a Darkflare desde tu mano (recuerden que invocar sucesivamente a muchos monstruos también es buena para un OTK). También cabe recalcar que su base es "milear" o descartar monstruos de luz y oscuridad al cementerio (milear es el término usado en las comunidades DN para referirse a enviar monstruos desde el tope del Deck al cementerio). Cartas como los Lightsworn (Lyla y Ryko de preferencia) o Card Trooper (muy recomendable) que ayudan a bajar cartas del deck para una futura invocación. Otro punto es que debemos recordar que así como podemos milear cartas buenas podemos milear mágicas o trampas (las cuales son difíciles de recuperar una vez están en el cementerio) así que en todo Chaos Deck es recomendable no usar muchas cartas mágicas/trampas y centrarse solamente en los monstruos. '''Ahora vamos con los monstruos que pueden ayudar... (recuerden que estas recomendaciones son para un Chaos Deck en su estado más puro) White Dragon Wyverburster/Black Dragon Collaserpent: 'En caso de que quieran usar un Chaos Deck que se combine con los XYZ o con la carta de campo Chaos Zone estas 2 son muy recomendables. Sus efectos les permiten invocarse especial en el campo baneando (desterrando) un Oscuridad o Luz respectivamente de tu cementerio. En combinación con el 2do efecto de Pulsar podrás tener en el campo podrás tener 1 Pulsar y 2 Nivel 4 en el campo para hacer un XYZ. Además estas 2 cartas se complementan ya que cuando una es enviada al cementerio puedes añadir al otro desde el Deck a la mano y luego banear al primero para invocar especial al segundo. PERO recuerden que únicamente se pueden invocar bajo su propio efecto, de modo que llevar 3 copias de cada uno alenta el deck. Lo más recomendable es usar 2 c/u como máximo. 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 'En los primeros Chaos Deck era muy común ver 3 Blue-eyes en combinación con los 3 Darkness, pero ahora que está limitado no podemos tener 3 Blue-eyes en el deck. Incluso 1 sería un atasco. Entonces ¿Cuál carta podría reemplazarlo? Aqui viene el Galaxy, esa carta con igual atk, def, atributo, tipo y la cerecita del paster: Su increíble efecto. Su efecto le permite autoinvocarse especial tributando 2 monstruos con 2000 atk o más. Además de que cuando batalla, puedes banearlo junto con el otro monstruo para protegerlo de ser destruido o limpiar el campo oponente para un ataque directo. Y no se queda baneado, al final de la BP regresa al campo junto con el otro involucrado... y si batalla con un XYZ, este gana 500 atk por cada material xyz que tenga el monstruo XYZ cuando regresa al campo. Muy recomendable tener solo 1 copia de este en el deck ya que no es el tipo de carta que quede bien con más de una copia en un Chaos Deck (tampoco vendría mal unos Alexandrite Dragon o Axe Dragonite para combinar con esta card). '''Los Lightsworn: '''Como ya mencioné antes Lyla y Ryko vienen a ser los principales Lightsworn que jueguen en los Chaos Deck, esto se debe a que al no poder llevar muchas mágicas/trampas que destruyan/nieguen las mágicas/trampas del oponente, Lyla viene a ser perfecta para destruir cartas mágicas/trampas seteadas (boca-abajo) del oponente y además de poder milear 3 cartas por c/u de tus EP. Ryko por un lado viene a ser más defensivo y ofensivo a la vez, su efecto de volteo le permite destruir una carta en el campo y después milear 3 cartas, por lo que es perfecto para ser la primera carta que juegues en un duelo. No obstante, recuerden no poner demasiadas copias de estos monstruos ya que atascaría el deck, y cartas como Charge of the Light Brigade no ayudan mucho. 'Effect Veiler/Kuriboh: 'Effect Veiler a parte de ser tuner te permite negar los efectos de un monstruo boca arriba oponente hasta el EP descartando esta carta al cementerio. Lo cual es muy útil y además puedes banearlo junto a un Oscuridad para invocar especial a un Pulsar. Y ese monstruo Oscuridad ¿Cuál puede ser?... Tiene qu ser uno que también pueda ser descartado desde la mano con un beneficio propio. Kuriboh tiene esta característica... podemos descartarlo para anular a 0 el daño de batalla que fueramos a recibir, perfecto para evitar un OTK. Además podemos banearlo junto con un Luz (veiler) para invocar espcial a Pulsar. 'Dragon´s Mirror: 'Es como usar Miracle Fusion pero con dragones. Podemos banear 5 dragones en nuestro campo o cementerio para invocar al poderoso Five-Headed Dragon con 5000 atk y def y que solo puede ser destruido por un monstruo Luz o con un Stardust para invocar a Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. 'Chaos Zone: 'Si tienen la suerte de poder banear continuamente monstruos (mejor si su oponente también lo hace) pueden usar esta carta en su deck, la cual les permite invocar especial a monstruos baneados dependiendo del número de contadores que posea la carta. 'Black Luster Soldier - Envoy the Beggining: Creo que con esta carta no hay mucho que decir. Solo diré que todos deberían tenerla es su Chaos Deck Dark Armed Dragon: Muy recomendable tener una copia de esta poderosa carta en el deck. Magical Merchant: 'Con su efecto de volteo puedes milear cartas hasta que saques una carta mágica/trampa, de modo que así solo milearás monstruos y la mágica/trampa la añadirás a tu mano. pero recuerden que es un efecto de volteo y que es una carta con stats bajos, por lo que tener muchas copias alenta el deck. Más recomendable es setearlo en tu primer turno. 'Tour Guide from the Underworld/Summoner Monk: 'Estas cartas les pueden ayudar a hacer XYZ fácilmente (Djinn Dragon/Leviair). 'The Seal of Orichalcos: Pese a ser explosivo, el Chaos Deck por lo general no usa monstruos con ataques suficientemente elevados para derrotar a otros decks como el Galaxy/Photon. Asi que para dar un empuje adicional podeos usar Orichalcos para aumentar el atk de nuestros monstruos en 500 y además proteger a los monstruos más débiles de ser destruidos. Pero recuerden que no se puede invocar del Extra Deck si activamos esta carta, asi que no se llevará muy bien con los Guide/Monk. Light and Darkness Dragon: Esta recomendación es un poco más personal. Esta carta puede parecer desfavorable o poco útil y difícil de invocar, pero tiene ventajas. Primero: Niega obligatoriamente TODOS los efectos que vayan a ser activados al coste de perder 500 puntos de atk. Segundo: Puedes invocar especial un monstruo en tu cementerio cuando esta carta es destruida al coste de destruir todos los demás monstruos que controles. Si uno sabe usar bien esta carta... podrá darse cuenta que pronto su oponente se verá forzado a activar inútilmente efectos de sus cartas solo para bajarle el atk a nuestro dragón y poder destruirlo, por lo que perderá muchas oportunidades. Es el tipo de carta que solo podrá ser aprovechada al máximo si la jugamos sabiamente y en el momento adecuado. Consejos útiles... *No incluyan demasiadas copias de Darkflare Dragon. Recuerden que su efecto no se puede usar en cadena con Eclypse Wyvern. *Pongan hasta 3 copias de Lightpulsar Dragon si es necesario. *Pongan otras cartas de apoyo como Honest o Necro Gardna. *Recomendable llevar un Royal Decree para evitar que tu oponente active trampas o un Skill Drain para evitar que tu oponente juegue efectos de monstruos en el campo (recuerden que la mayoría de efectos de monstruos en un Chaos Deck se activan desde la mano, por lo que no se ven afectados). *Pongan en su Side Deck cartas como Gemini Imps (para negar Dark World), Kinetic Soldier (para los Deck Samurái), Electric Virus (para los Deck Máquina), Leching the Light (para los lightsworn), etc. *Recuerden que un Deck Chaos a pesar de ser flexible, dentro del campo de juego solo se ajusta a una estrategia, por lo que no es bueno centrarse en más de una. Ejem: No puedes combinar las Guide/Monk con Orichalcos porque no se van a complementar. Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Si quieren conocer más cartas y combos usados en los Chaos Deck visiten Yugioh Decks y vean los diferentes MODS del Chaos Deck que existen. Gracias or su atención... NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y SEGUIRME EN MI PRÓXIMO BLOG... Categoría:Entradas